Optical communication systems utilize light signals to carry information to various locations within the system. In order to ensure that the appropriate information is carried to the appropriate location within the communication system the light signal needs to be controlled in an efficient and dependable manner. One mechanism utilized to control light signals in an optical communication system employs optical switches and gates. For example, one type of optical switch is known as a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS). MEMS consist of extremely small mirrors arranged on special pivots so that the mirrors can be moved in three dimensions. While a MEMS type optical switch can function to control light signals in an optical communication system, this optical switch suffers from a draw back shared by several other prior art optical switches. In particular, these prior art optical switches and gates are complicated and thus expensive and difficult to fabricate.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an arrangement and method for controlling the transmission of a light signal which is relatively simple and inexpensive to fabricate.